When is it Time to Say I Love You?
by ImYourNightmare1992
Summary: Song fic oneshot based on the song "When It's Time" by Green Daym Hermione wonders if Draco even loves her at all. Cute fic.


**A/N: I do not own Harry Potter, for it belongs to the beloved J.K. Rowling. I also do not own Green Day, for they are Billie Joe Armstrong, Mike Dirnt and Tre Cool; Clearly people one cannot simply own.I was in the mood for a Dramione onshot. Kind of smutty, but nothing too drastic. Read and review please!**

**3**

**ImYourNightmare1992**

Hermione's POV

I hated doing Head Girl rounds by myself. Being in a castle with hidden passgeways and dark hallways had anyone scared. I shouldn't even be doing rounds tonight, especially on a night I will never forget. Draco and I had been secretly dating since the end of fifth year and with it being the beginning of our seventh year, he and I decided it would be best to let it out to the general public that we were official. I had told Harry and Ron, and they were not pleased with my decision to be with "that stupid, slimey ferret" as Ron put it ever so graciously. Harry was too stricken with blasphemy he was rendered speechless.

_Flashback_

_"'Mione, how could you do this to us?" Ron asked in bewilderment._

_"You bothmade it so easy to sneak past you, so it never occured to me that you both even cared about my feelings and who I am interested in. The only one you tried to keep me away from was Viktor Krum, and I did not need your help then, so why should I bother telling you two anything?" I defended, placing my hands on my hips, glaring at my so-called best friends._

_Harry didn't do much. He mostly stared at the fireplace or shot me a nasty look when he thought I would not be watching. "Hey, Harry, do tell me how you feel about this." I demanded._

_He cleared his throat and looked at me skeptically. "This isn't a recent thing is it?" He asked, adjusting his glasses._

_My heart stopped. Damn his God-amazing perceiving talents. "No, It's been almost two years since this began." I replied almost inaudibly._

_Ron sighed in frustration and sadness. The poor guy has loved me since we became friend, I already know. I was really hoping I didn't have to reveal thay bit of information._

_"He treats you like a gentleman should treat a woman?" Harry added._

_I gave a small smile and nodded. He treated me like the princess I never wanted to be and I absolutely loved it._

_"Are you in love with him?" Ron aske, making my heart sink._

_My eyes fell to the floor. "Deeply so." Draco has never told me he loved me. He's a Malfoy and they rarely show emotion, so it's expected. I know somewhere he does love me._

_"The look in your eyes tells me he doesn't feel the same way." Ron brought my eyes up to look at his._

_"You know what, I shouldn't have told you two a damn thing. Shove off and let me live my life." I replied, getting out of Ron's grasp._

_"Where are you going?" Harry asked, getting to his feet._

_"I'm going to do my rounds then I'm going to bed. Do not follow me or I will hex you into another country. Got me?" I threatened, taking out my wand to show how serious I was before climbing out of the portrait hole._

_End Flashback_

Now that I think about it, I almost felt they were going to accept that Draco and I were together and they would support me. I pushed them away and i's my fault. I must have been walking rather fast because I ended up crying in the dungeons near Draco's Head Boy room.

Draco must have also heard my sobs of frustration because the portrait swung open to reveal a half-dressed Draco Malfoy.

"My Angel, what has gotten you so upset?" He asked as he picked me up off the ground.

"Stupid friends... The hate me... I've messed up badly." I blubbered as my thoughts clashed into each other.

Draco set me on the black leather couch and held me. "Shhh, it's okay. I'm here with you now." He cooed into my ear, relaxing me.

"Ron had the audacity to ask if you were in love with me." I said, throat full of phemgh from crying.

Draco's POV

"Hold that thought just a second, darling. I will be right back." I let go of Hermione and ran into my bedroom.

I began searching around for something in particular. Clothes, books and ither assirted items flew around until I saw my guitar case. I figured buying this was the best idea in the world.

I came back out, acoustic guitat in my hand, and sat on the coffee table in front of Hermione. She gave me an odd look as I tuned the instrument.

"Listen, I heard this song on your iPod contraption when I visited you over the summer and I've been diligently practicing this song for the appropriate moment. This feels like the right time." I explained, starting the song off the bat.

_**Words get trapped in my mind**_

_**Sorry I don't take the time to feel the way I do**_

_**'Cause the first day you came into my life**_

_**My time ticks around you**_

_**But then I need your voice**_

_**As the key to unlock**_

_**All the love that's trapped in me**_

_**So tell me when it's time**_

_**To say "I love you"**_

_**All I want is you to understand**_

_**That when I take your hand**_

_**It's 'cause I want to**_

_**We are all born in a world of doubt**_

_**But there's no doubt**_

_**I figured out I love you**_

_**All I want is you to understand**_

_**That when I take your hand**_

_**It's 'cause I want to**_

_**We are all born in a world of doubt**_

_**And there's no doubt**_

_**I figured out I love you**_

_**And I feel lonely for**_

_**All the losers that will never take the time to say**_

_**What was really on their mind instead**_

_**They just hide away**_

_**Yet they'll never have**_

_**Someone like you too**_

_**God damn**_

_**And help along the way**_

_**Or tell them when it's time to say, "I love you"**_

_**So tell me when it's time to say "I love you"**_

"So what do you think?" I asked, hoping the message was clear.

She smiled and blushed slightly. "I feel now is the time to tell me."

"Hermione Jean Granger, I love you and I'm sorry I dikn't say sooner. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I also would like to ask: will you marry me?" I asked, taking out my mother's silver and diamond engagement ring out of my pocket.

Hermione's POV

He proposed? Oh my God, he proposed! Come on Hermionec open your mouth! Speak dummy, speak!

"Y-yes! I will!" I squealed, accepting the ring on my finger and kissing Draco deeply

"I love you so much right now, more than I ever have before. Thank you for agreeing to be mine." Draco kissed me back, even more deeply.

"I love you Draco Lucius Malfoy, more than conceivably possible. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. How about we start now?"I asked.

"What do you mean?" He aske, holding me tight.

"Let's leave this hellhole and start our new life!" I suggested.

"Hermione Granger a}3

nd Draco Malfoy: Seventh Year Drop-Outs? Sounds like a boook title. What are we waiting for? Let's leave!" Draco agreed, packing his things.

No Ones POV

From then on, Hermione Granger became Hermione Malfoy. The finished Hogwarts early as honorary students and began their journey.

Four years pass and thet have a pair of beautiful fraternal twins: Scorpius Draco and Helena Narcissa. Hermione had also gotren back in touch with Harry andbRon, both of whom happily married beautiful women. Harry had ibviously married Ginny and the had a boy, James. Ron had married Luna Lovegood as surprising as it was. Hermione and Draco couldn't be more happy or in love.

**A/N: I'm usually a smut writer, but I'm very proud of this cute oneshot. I hope you enjoyed! Read and review! Thank you!**

**3**

**ImYourNightmare1992**


End file.
